


Marco and the Dimensional Scholars

by LuluCalliope



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Links will be in the description, Minor relationship if you squint, Not my original characters, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers - Running With Scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluCalliope/pseuds/LuluCalliope
Summary: "After spending a few years infiltrating a cloister of monks, I acquired some ancient texts which led me to dimensional scholars who taught me to translate their language."Marco reaches the scholars and starts to learn about the history of the Butterfly family.





	Marco and the Dimensional Scholars

**Author's Note:**

> Note: None of the queens belong to me. They belong to my good friend, a totally awesome and talented guy whose birthday was a while ago! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!!!!!
> 
> See the end of the story for more notes!!!

Marco Diaz stepped through the portal and examined his surroundings.

He and his dragoncycle, Nachos, were outside of what appeared to be a large library. The building was built entirely of stone and decorated with banners depicting books. But Marco was only 99% sure that this was true: he couldn’t read the language that appeared in the arches above the building’s entrance. There was only one way to find out. He kissed Nachos on the nose, who purred in response, and then approached the large building and entered.

It wasn’t a library, at least, it wasn’t like any of the libraries Marco had been to. The ceiling loomed above him, but Marco could only see it if he squinted. There was no furniture, he heard no noises, and yet, there was a hidden level of activity. He just KNEW that the place wasn’t abandoned, even though he couldn’t see anyone else. He walked across the floor (which was made from some smooth, soft form of mineral), and looked around. He saw nothing that could lead to a trap door, a hidden room, a secret passageway...it was too empty. He sighed, cleared his throat, and called, “Hello…?”

“What do you seek?” Marco gasped and turned to come face-to-face with the speaker. It was a tall man wearing a canary green robe. The hood of the robe was lowered, revealing the man’s head: he had green hair and green eyes. Marco had never seen anyone like him during his five years of hunting Hekapoo, and he was caught off guard. The man smiled. “How did you find this place?”

Marco cleared his throat again. “There was...a cloister of monks. They spoke of the place where ‘knowledge is infinite and true’. And this is that place, isn’t it?”

The man nodded, his smile never fading. “This is the hidden library which contains all knowledge of the multiverse. Nothing within our archives is incorrect. We know only the truth. I am Gawain of House McKnight, one of the few Mewmans to know of this place.” He looked into Marco’s eyes. “But you never answered my question. What do you seek?”

Marco sighed. “I’m...looking for Hekapoo. I’m guessing you already know who she is.” Without waiting for a response, he continued, “I’m trying to earn dimensional scissors. And to do that, I need to find her. You see, my friend, Star Butterfly…” His voice trailed off when Gawain started to chuckle.

“Ah, those Butterflies…”

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Our group has encountered members of the Butterfly family tree before. One of them was actually the first Night Queen of Mewni.” Gawain looked at Marco with a matter-of-fact twinkle in his eyes. Marco only became more confused.

“Night Queen? What does that mean?”

Gawain chuckled. “You’re best friends with the Butterfly Princess, and yet you know so little about her family? You have much to learn. Come with me.” He led Marco to the side of the room, and now Marco could see that the walls were covered in wallpaper. Gawain peeled back a strip of it, revealing a small switch, which, when pulled, opened a secret passageway. Marco was led through this, and then down a long hallway, which included several rooms. As they walked, Marco told Gawain more about his travels, what he had encountered, and everything he had learned about Mewni and the various dimensions of the multiverse.

They continued to walk down the hallway for what seemed like hours, continuing to pass several rooms. The interior of one of these rooms resembled a Victorian-style library, complete with a roaring fireplace and large, comfortable armchairs. Sitting in the armchair closest to the fireplace, faced towards the door, was a young woman. Her hair was green, like Gawain’s, but her eyes were ruby red, like the robe that covered her body. In one hand, she clutched an open book; in the other, a glass of brandy. She glanced up as Gawain stopped outside the room, looked up at Marco, opened her mouth…

...and screeched in a shrill, intimidating voice, “WHO. IS. THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!”

Marco flinched and cringed at the sound of the greeting. Gawain appeared unfazed, and he explained to the woman, “This is Marco Diaz from the Earth dimension. He’s on a quest for the dimensional scissors. He’s doing this for his best friend, Princess Butterfly. He’s here to learn more about Mewni.”

“I am?” Marco was stunned. “I thought I was going to learn more about Hekapoo.”

“You are.” Gawain turned his full attention to Marco. “It is important to understand that Mewni is at the center of the multiverse. Hekapoo was created to allow Mewmans to travel from dimension to dimension. To find her, you must understand Mewni. You must understand Mewman culture, Mewman language, Mewman history.”

“Ah, yes, it’s true,” the young woman mused as she nodded in agreement. “Even though not all of it is pretty. But do not cry for those who have fallen, dear Marco.” Marco blinked. “DO NOT CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!” She barked, and Marco jumped. Gawain excused himself, and Marco was more than happy to get away from her.

“Who was that?”

“My cousin, Raven Forest. She’s a little...eccentric.”

“A little bit?”

“She gets it from her father. Ah, here we are.” They’d reached their destination, one of the seemingly endless rooms. Marco let Gawain navigate him through the room, because every square inch was covered in books, and there was a very specific path that one had to take to avoid tripping over a pile. They reached the opposite side of the room, where a desk appeared, also covered in books and scrolls. Gawain opened one of the drawers and pulled out a large, thick book. “This is the complete history of the Butterfly family.” He looked at Marco. “So many records of these queens have been recorded incorrectly. Some of them say that Eclipsa, the Queen of Darkness, was the daughter of Solaria, the Monster Carver. They also say that she was the mother of Festivia, the Fun. In some dimensions, Galaxia, the Clairvoyant is recorded as Rhina, the Riddled. Even Mewni’s most guarded libraries contain falsified information.” He stared directly into Marco’s eyes. “You must not forget this: the truth can only be found here. Nowhere else.”

“But...how is that possible? Shouldn’t Mewmans know the history of their own queens?”

“It’s a long story, and you will here the tale later. But for today, you will learn of Estelaria’s legacy.” Gawain opened the thick book to one of the first pages and pointed to an illustration of a girl about Star’s age. She was a princess, there was no doubt about that, and definitely one of Star’s ancestors. Glossaryck hovered in the air next to this girl, a thoughtful expression upon his face. She had violent hair that looked like a stolen piece of the starry sky. “Estelaria, the First Star, and the third Butterfly Queen. She was born with a rare ability. She could speak to the stars.” Marco blinked, confused. “The stars would tell her riddles, and after important events in her life, the riddles would make sense. She used these to predict the future and establish diplomatic relations with the Ponyhead Kingdom. One day, the stars delivered a message, which she in turn established as her legacy. ‘A Star Queen opens an era, followed by a Queen of the Day, after a period several Queens of the Night.’”

“And she was the one who found your group?” Marco asked.

Gawain shook his head. “No. Estelaria was a Star Queen. Her granddaughter, the fifth Butterfly Queen and first Night Queen, was the one who came upon us.” He turned the pages in his book to another illustration. This one was of, again, a Butterfly princess with black hair and amber eyes. Glossaryck floated to the right of this girl, wearing the same expression he wore in Estelaria’s portrait. In one hand, the black-haired girl clutched a pair of shiny silver scissors. “She came looking for the dimensional scissors sometime after she received the wand. It took her years, but she finally secured a pair for the Butterfly family. She was the last person we saw with any connection to the Butterfly family until Venus, the Fairest became the third Star Queen.”

Marco gasped as Gawain flipped the pages to a royal family portrait. The focus of the illustration was the most beautiful woman Marco had ever seen. She wore a translucent turquoise gown that accentuated her curves and flawless skin. Her hair, eyes, and cheek marks (which were of the female gender symbol) seemed to reflect every color of the rainbow. In her left hand, she clutched a mirror, which Marco realized was the Butterfly royal wand. “She came here?!”

“Not her,” Gawain replied as he shook his head. “Him.” He pointed to the person standing next to Venus: a muscular man with pink hair and gray eyes. “Venus told him that she would only allow him to court her if he could bring her the Rainbow Flower, a semi-legendary plant that grows only in the most isolated dimensions of the multiverse. He spent several years looking for it. Towards the end of his travels, he came our way, and we were able to help him, as we were able to help Cosmica.”

“Why didn’t he go to Hekapoo and ask for scissors?” Marco asked. “Wouldn’t that have made his job easier?”

“Ah, but he didn’t want the scissors, he wanted the flower,” Gawain explained. “Those who receive the scissors are those who want it. And you want the scissors.” He offered Marco a small smile. “Are you ready to track Hekapoo?”

“When can I start learning?”

“Right now, if you wish.” And as Gawain turned to gather more books, Marco thought back to Venus. She was, truly, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen during his travels. But...

It was crazy, but for a brief moment, he could have sworn that Venus’ eyes were sky blue...

**Author's Note:**

> The tapestry and biography of Estelaria can be found here:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/jgss0109/art/Estelaria-the-First-Star-661004617  
> https://www.deviantart.com/jgss0109/art/Estelaria-the-First-Star-Biography-677508402
> 
> The tapestry and biography of Cosmica can be found here:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/jgss0109/art/Cosmica-the-Explorer-671957091  
> https://www.deviantart.com/jgss0109/art/Cosmica-the-Explorer-Biography-679601733
> 
> The tapestry and biography of Venus can be found here:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/jgss0109/art/Venus-the-Fairest-663002354  
> https://www.deviantart.com/jgss0109/art/Venus-the-Fairest-Biography-749534466
> 
> And be sure to check out my friend's other art! He's seriously the best!!!
> 
> And yes, Raven Forest was inspired by:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qimBHg1Ch54


End file.
